1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an expandable vehicle-mounted shelter and, more particularly, to an expandable vehicle-mounted shelter, in which internal expandable frames are pulled out and unfolded from a folded state thereof in both lateral directions of a shelter body to thereby enlarge the internal space and maximize the usefulness of the space, and in which the operations of pulling in and out the expandable frames are easily carried out using a simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle-mounted shelter 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is used in diverse ways, that is, has therein special equipment, such as communication devices, medical devices, etc., and other equipment according to the intended purpose.
Alternatively, the shelter may be utilized as a compartment for carrying goods.
Such a shelter may be used in diverse ways while being transported by a vehicle, and can be effectively used with a rear side or lateral sides thereof open according to the intended use.
Particularly, the shelter has recently been provided in an expandable type to enlarge the space therein so as to maximize the efficiency of use of space.
Such a conventional expandable type shelter is provided in diverse forms such that as shown in FIG. 2A, a shelter body 2 is provided so as to be openable in both lateral sides, and expandable frames 3, 3 are installed opposite each other so that they can be pulled out, by sliding, from the center of the shelter body 2.
The space inside the expandable type shelter is enlarged by pulling out the expandable frames 3, 3 in opposite directions, thereby realizing excellent use of space.
However, in the expandable type shelter, the expandable frames 3, 3 to be pulled out are inserted into the shelter body in the state in which they are separated from each other and are placed on opposite sides. Accordingly, there is a problem in that there is a limit on the extent to which the space can be enlarged using the expandable frames 3, 3.
That is, the expansion of the internal space using the expandable frames 3, 3 is restricted.
Further, since the expandable frames 3, 3 have a slidable structure so as to be pulled out from the opposite sides of the shelter body 2, it is not easy to push the expandable frames in or pull them out due to considerable friction resistance.
To overcome the above problems, as shown in FIG. 2B, there has been disclosed an expandable vehicle-mounted shelter in which expandable frames 4, 4′ are oppositely inserted so that one overlaps another in the shelter body 2 such that they can be slidably pushed in and pulled out with relative ease.
Compared to the construction shown in FIG. 1, such a shelter has a bigger internal space because the expandable frames 4, 4′ can be pulled out further from the opposite sides of the shelter body 2.
Since the expandable frames 4, 4′, however, have an overlapping insertion structure, problems arise in that the bottom of the internal space defined by the expandable frames 4, 4′ has a step, which restricts the use of the space, and in that the expandable frames 4, 4′ have a larger area in which friction acts during the process of pushing them in and pulling them out, further hindering the operation of pushing in and pulling out the expandable frames.